User blog:^achie^/Angel in Disguise
' D'o you believe in Angels? I do. As a matter of fact I met one. I believe that God sent her to us through my mother. On the day oh her birth, my family and I were overjoyed. Seeing her little eyes Flutter open was like seeing a flower bloom in the spring time. Her cry sounded like an angel’s voice. Her heartbeat filled us with hope and love. “Jenny”. Her name was of great beauty. And being her sister, I witnessed a miracle. 'O'n the day she was born, we were all amazed to see how beautiful she really was. Her dark brown eyes were like a mirror to heaven. She was perfect. But underneath her beauty lies a great pain inside her. Since she was in my mother’s womb, we knew what was going to happen. This broke our heart. She was diagnosed with a disease and we were told that she would not last long. But because God is good, He gave us a miracle. Four days of spending time with her became the greatest memory in my entire life. Seeing her wonderful face provided us with great hope and courage. She gave us happiness. 'J'enny, for us, was a warrior. She fought through four days just so we can have more days with her. She had numerous Cardiac Arrests, but she revived herself every time. She kept holding on because she was not ready to let us go. Because of her, she brought our whole family together. Everyone came to witness this extraordinary miracle. It was like seeing a whole family gather to see how amazingly great God’s power is. Everyone in our family went to see this little angel. She brought as altogether and taught us one simple thing about a family, Unity. She is the reason why our family became one. 'T'here was a moment when my whole world froze because of what I experienced. Jenny held little finger and she looked at me had touched my heart and my whole soul. She was like an angel hugging every part of my body and telling me that everything was going to be okay. On the last day of her life, she gave her last breath and went away peacefully. We told her that it would be alright if she let us go now. We told her she was our miracle, our Angel. Now that she is in Heaven, I know that she is looking down on us with so much love and that she continues to hug us each and every day, telling us the words that melted my heart “I Love You”. 'J'enny was not just a miracle, but also the great manifestation of God’s love for us. Everything has a purpose. I believe that God gave us our Angel because he wanted us to remember Him to remember that nothing is impossible with him. He reminded us of how great is his love for us. He brought us together as a family. Because of Jenny, we learned about the true essence of a family. She is our Miracle, our Angel, and a warrior. Jenny is love. Category:Blog posts